


Vriska: 8ecome a pool toy?

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Ass Play, F/F, Pool Toy Transformation, Sex Toys, Swimming Pools, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Where was Terezi? Vriska's mind wandered while she let her legs kick-about in the soft blue water, enjoying the little glow from the red lights beneath her. The water was nice and warm - almost rustblood warmth, which brought echoes of an earlier foray to Vriska's mind. Her hair rolled around her shoulders in shaggy, ill-maintained waves, clipped by her own hands rather than take the time to go visit a barberipper, because that would require getting out of the hive more than once a month. She lowers her head below the water, letting it push her hair out, and dunked herself in.





	Vriska: 8ecome a pool toy?

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by [captainmassivelybriefcollector](https://captainmassivelybriefcollector.tumblr.com). All characters are 18+ (in human years).

Vriska was in the deep end when it started to happen. Not literally, in any sort of mental sense, but definitely in a physical sense, and really, really in a narrative sense. The pool in the backyard of Terezi's hive was perfect for a night swim, or that's what she thought when she was taking a dip into it, at least. It took a bit of a trip, but she had the caegars to spend for it, and Terezi seemed awfully eager about inviting her over for whatever reason. Whatever. Her hive wasn't the climate or height or shape for a pool, so it was an opportunity she'd gladly pick at.

Where was Terezi? Vriska's mind wandered while she let her legs kick-about in the soft blue water, enjoying the little glow from the red lights beneath her. The water was nice and warm - almost rustblood warmth, which brought echoes of an earlier foray to Vriska's mind. Her hair rolled around her shoulders in shaggy, ill-maintained waves, clipped by her own hands rather than take the time to go visit a barberipper, because that would require getting out of the hive more than once a month. She lowers her head below the water, letting it push her hair out, and dunked herself in.

The water was still refreshing even without the presence of an annoying legislacerator-in-training tainting-slash-enhancing it. Vriska opened her eyes underwater. It was an unusual experience compared to that of opening your eyes in the shower, which was expected behavior, and opening your eyes in a bath, which was generally only undergone by people looking to get water up their nose, or lie awkwardly in the tub. With her eyes open underwater, she could see everything in wavy eightfold vision, appreciating the mild sting it brought to her eyeballs. Everything filtered through a lovely haze of blue. A nice, faint teal. She barely noticed when she reached up to grab the edge of the pool, flicking her hair back with a swish that scattered droplets across the airwaves, almost hanging in the air, glittering like rubies in the pink moon's light. She rests her arms up against the edge of the pool, and let out a sigh.

"Tereziiiiiiii!" She yells out, her fingers curling over the hard stone edges of the pool, feeling stiffer than normal. Her swimsuit was modest and form-fitting, a black one-piece with her symbol on the front. She wasn't much one for ostentatious fashion statements, unlike Fussyfangs, so just as plain of a swimsuit as she could get would work, with her jacket lying on top of her two towels. Her hostess was nowhere to be seen, and Vriska was beginning to get fed up. Terezi said she was gonna be changing, and that was 15 minutes ago - how long did it take for a blind girl to change clothes, anyway?

By the time she saw Terezi ambling about lazily, cane in hand, Vriska's skin had begun to itch - mostly the stuff under the water, but her arms, too. It wasn't some kind of fiery, skin-ripping itch, but it was a faint tingle nonetheless, one that she was starting to notice. "Hi, Vriska!" She yelled, in that stupid, all-caps voice she liked to use so much. Tap, tap, tap, her cane brought her out to the water's edge, the raised lip of the pool stopping her from careening right in, and she sat down, legs crossed patiently.

"Took you long enough, nerd. What was the hold-up?" Vriska asked, annoyed and faintly frustrated. She slipped back into the pool, bobbing along its edge while the tingles traveled up and down her skin.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting changed." Terezi replied, coyly. It wasn't like she was going to give Vriska an answer, even if Vriska knew that she was lying about something. She had to be. Nobody takes that long.

When Vriska paddled over to Terezi, the blind girl stuck her tongue out and kicked Vriska in the head, just lightly enough to push her off of the wall. "What gives!?" She shouted, high pitched, wobbling backward a couple of times as her arms flailed out, elbows stiff. They flung about and slapped into the water, ramrod straight, while Vriska let out a squealing noise. She was floating far more buoyantly than she was a couple of minutes ago, and that itching feeling in her skin had faded to a light tingle while the grey expanded out into a greyish-blue. There was a loud hissing sound that filled the air, and each breath Vriska drew into herself caused her to swell just a little bit more, her stomach filling up with air but her body not seeming to release. "What the fuck!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She growled, her voice having raised half an octave. She looked a little like a plumper version of herself, but then, things kicked it up a little.

"Don't worry about it!" Terezi cackled, her mouth flying open to reveal row after row of razor-sharp teeth. Vriska, however, was quite worried about it, especially as her mouth was no longer functioning as a mouth, but really just an extensive tube for air to get sucked into and retained. The articulation of her shoulders diminished drastically, slapping her arms down by her side, and her legs pressed together against their will, curling up to her chest. Vriska made muffled squeaking sounds as her skin took on the texture of rubbery plastic, starting to grow more and more translucent with each inhalation. This was certainly a new flavor of indignity for the girl, the way her rear jutted out impetuously, the swelling of her figure causing her swimsuit to  _burst_ off of her, showing off a rubbery, swollen, inflated nook to the world at large, the area where her bulge would be pinned between her legs. Which had now fused together?

If Vriska had a functional mouth, she would be swearing like a sailor, but she didn't, so instead, she stared upwards at the canopy of trees. Her neck had frozen in place. She felt ridiculous - squeaky and rubbery and her tits had inflated like literal beach balls, her butt joining them. She didn't see it, but she finally heard Terezi wading into the pool, the other girl's hand grabbing one of Vriska's plastic horns and gently wading her over to the shallow end of the pool. Vriska tried to moan in response. Everything felt hypersensitive and yet lacking at the same time, and she was sure if she could still get wet that she would definitely be doing so, whilst still swearing like a sailor.

Terezi didn't seem to care, sitting on one of the steps into the pool, listening to Vriska's angry-aroused squeaks and squeals and hisses of air. No, Terezi had bigger priorities on her mind. Like, for example, pinning the pool toy that Vriska had become under the railing of the stairs, grabbing her legs for a pivot, and proceeding to press her face against Vriska's rear. Her tongue lolled out, dragging against the squeaky surface, making lewdly wet sounds while she lavished Vriska's new blueberry flavored skin with attention.

Squeak, squeak, squeak. Vriska couldn't move an inch. Terezi's cackle sounded through the woods while Vriska huffed in a mixture of fear, anger, annoyance, and mild arousal. Terezi's hands groped and grabbed for purchase on Vriska's squeaky frame, sharp nails glancing off perilously as if it was even possible to pop Vriska. But it wasn't. This was a forever sort of arrangement. Her hands slid up Vriska's triangular arrangement of legs, feeling the smooth surface beneath her rough palms. Vriska lets out noises like she's trying to move, but there's no muscle left in her raft-like shape. Nothing she can do except hiss and squeal and squeak.

Terezi's hands roam up into the little divot that she'd be sitting in should she decide to use Vriska as, like, an actual pool toy, to lounge about in the dim glow of the sun filtered through the trees. Vriska's navel has become one of those plastic latch thingies, the kind you attach the nozzle of your pump to should you want to inflate or deflate your sentient pool toy, and Terezi fiddles with it for a touch. Nah. Not yet. There are little crevices where Vriska's arms have fused to her sides, and Terezi runs her fingers along the plastic, so much thinner, so much more easy to pop. She reaches up, climbs under the railing of the stairs so that she's on the other side, and gives Vriska's forehead a kiss.

"See? It's not so bad." She mocks, groping Vriska's overinflated breasts. The material fills out the spaces between Terezi's fingers, making loud, drawn out, low squeaks while her grasp continues to slip on and off. Vriska's face is blank, with a slightly astonished expression, and Terezi runs her tongue across the smooth surface, giggles pealing out of her throat. Her slobber coats Vriska's face ignominiously, and her laughter grows. "I think you'll really enjoy this, eventually!" 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
